


hunt you down

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Watch out for wolves, kit,” Thace calls after him as Keith starts off. “I don’t want to have to dig you out of ten different stomachs, you hear?”“Don’t worry, Dad,” Keith calls back with a wave and a sharp grin. “I’ve got these wolves wrapped around my little finger.”Keith's making his weekly trip to visit his grandma who lives tucked away in the forest said to be full of dangerous creatures that would just as soon eat him than anything. Good thing he's got someone watching his back.





	hunt you down

**Author's Note:**

> i read a red riding hood sheith au the other day and i was like "ok but what if instead of the traditional cloak,,, keith wears a more modern coat with a hood instead" and that was my entire motivation for writing this 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways happy halloween guys this is going up with like half an hour to spare so h a h

The bite of winter air against his cheeks is like a stinging slap, sharp and crisp, and Keith shivers in place, bringing his hands up to his face to breathe warmth back into them through his gloves. He looks out over the expanse of snow-covered ground, with more falling in gentle, light flurries. 

People bustle about the market despite the weather. Sellers call out their wares, and Keith inhales the aromas floating from the food stalls to the house: bread, sweets, savory meats, herbs and spices—it makes his mouth water. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, turning from the door to face Thace. “I promised Grandma I’d have it to her by dinnertime today.”

He watches Thace gather vials of liquid and several pouches of herbs and bring them to their little dining table. He moves to help, grabbing his travel satchel to put them in.

Thace sets his hands on his hips, looking at Keith. “I’m sure Honerva will understand if you’re a little late,” he says. The corner of his mouth lifts when Keith looks up at him. “She’d want you to eat. Keep your strength up.”

“Hunk said he’s got something for me.” Keith shrugs, patting his satchel, and he smiles when that gets him a laugh.

“I should have known,” Thace sighs, exaggerated. “You could have just said you don’t like my cooking.”

Keith laughs, too, swinging the bag of goods over his shoulder. He leans over and presses his head against Thrace’s for a brief moment. “Your cooking’s fine, Dad,” he reassures with a grin. “Hunk’s is just better.”

“Mm,” Thace hums knowingly, and ruffles Keith’s hair as he steps away. “You’re just trying to make me feel better. I appreciate the effort.”

“ _Dad_.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Thace says good-naturedly, shooing Keith towards the door. They pause there, Thace brushing nonexistent dirt from Keith’s coat. He looks at Keith, expression softening from playful to more serious. “Be careful, kit. The forest—”

“—Is dangerous and full of things that want to eat me,” Keith finishes with a fond huff. “I know, Dad. I’ll be careful. I always am.”

Thace pats him on the cheek. “I know you are,” he says softly. “But I worry anyway. That’s my job as your dad.”

Keith rolls his eyes, stepping out into the snowy afternoon. “You need a new hobby, Dad.”

“Watch out for wolves, kit,” Thace calls after him as Keith starts off. “I don’t want to have to dig you out of ten different stomachs, you hear?”

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Keith calls back with a wave and a sharp grin. “I’ve got these wolves wrapped around my little finger.”

 

From his doorstep, Thace shakes his head, arms crossed in the chilly breeze. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of,” he murmurs to himself. He glances up at the sky. “He takes after you,” he tells it. “If he brings a wolf home, I’m making him sleep outside with it.”

 

Keith pulls his hood up as he makes his way to the forest, passing through the afternoon market crowd with ease. Most people know him and wave politely, and he gives them all a small, reserved smile as he goes. He returns Hunk’s wave as he passes the bakery, and doesn’t bother to not roll his eyes at Lance blowing kisses at him.

“Heading out to Mother’s, are you?”

Keith pauses to let Lotor catch up, and he nods. “Yeah.” He pats his satchel. “Got those things she wanted.”

Lotor gives him a nod and a pat on the shoulder as he passes. “She’ll be pleased to see you, kit. Tell her hello from me, will you?”

“Sure thing. You visiting soon? She’s been asking.”

Lotor shrugs noncommittally but the spark in his eyes and his soft smile says all Keith needs to know. He waves as he parts from Lotor.

“Be careful in the forest, kit,” Lotor calls after him. “Mother will be very upset if you don’t arrive in one piece.”

“Sure thing, Lotor,” Keith calls back, fingers trailing over the knife at his thigh. He’s not worried, though.

The forest is quiet and still, very much the opposite to the always lively market in his little hometown. Keith breathes in the icy air, exhaling a white puff, and feels his shoulders relax. Sometimes the forest feels more like home than home does.

The sun reflects in prismatic beams off the ice under his boots, and Keith hums softly to himself as he makes the trip to the little cottage tucked within the towering trees. It’s cozy and homey, and Keith likes spending time at his grandma’s place. Most of the town likes to whisper paranoid rumors about the witch living in the woods, and Keith only ever shares a look with Lotor or Thace or his friends.

The rumors aren’t _wrong_ per se, but Honerva prefers the term “alchemist” over “witch.” 

The steadily falling snow will no doubt have erased his tracks by the time he arrives, and Keith holds out a gloved hand to catch the fluffy flakes. They stick to the dark fur lining his hood and sleeve hems, melting slowly.

About halfway through the trek, Keith finally deigns to acknowledge the eyes he’s felt on his back the entire time.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are,” he calls out into the quiet. For a moment, the only answer he receives is the chirp of birds. Then, from the trees to his left, a large form emerges. Sunlight glints off bright white teeth that greet him in a sharp smile.

“You caught me,” the man grins, holding up his hands in surrender. Keith fights the answering smile that wants to spread across his face. “You have room for one more?”

His new companion falls into step beside him when Keith shrugs in answer, and he instinctively leans into the new source of warmth. A large, sturdy arm wraps around his shoulders, and Keith doesn’t throw it off.

“So what’s a pretty thing like you doing by yourself in the forest?” his companion asks conversationally. “I hear it’s dangerous. Full of bears and wolves and other things that are always hungry.”

Keith snorts, but he can’t quite contain his smile. “Oh yeah? Hungry for what?” He looks up at his companion—a full head taller than Keith—to catch the grin being directed at him. His stomach does a small, happy flip.

Dark eyes run from Keith’s boots to his hair, raking over him with interest and heat, and sharp canines bite a full bottom lip.

“Beautiful teases like you,” comes the answer in a deep, sensual voice, and Keith’s laugh is smothered by those full lips on his own. He presses up into the kiss, letting strong arms wrap around his waist and heft him up. His legs go around a trim waist and his arms around broad shoulders, and he hums contentedly as sharp teeth nip at his mouth and down his jaw to his neck where it meets his shoulder, his hood falling back, and a warm kiss is pressed into his skin that makes him shudder in pleasure.

He leans back gently, looking fondly into dark eyes that gaze at him with such tender passion and devotion that he can’t help stealing another kiss. He breaks away to trail his lips in a feather-light touch to an ear, breathing out, “You’re a pushover.”

He laughs at the pitiful whine that meets his words, and he leans back again, hands cupping a strong jaw. He traces the light pink scar over his companion’s nose and then boops it playfully.

“Hey!” His companion pouts. “I’ll drop you.”

“No, you won’t,” Keith tells him, arms going around his neck. He leans closer, faces a breath apart. “You like holding me too much.”

His companion sighs, a resigned sort of sound. “Why do you have to know me so well? It’s not fair.”

Keith snorts. “That’s life for you.” He presses another kiss to warm lips and then unhooks his legs, signaling he wants down. His companion lets him down without fuss, but his arms remain around Keith.

“Are you visiting your grandma?” his companion asks, and Keith nods.

“Weekly visit with supplies she can’t grow or make herself,” Keith elaborates, gesturing toward his satchel. “And I like it out here. It’s quiet, calm. Lets me breathe for a while.” He pauses, and a smirk curls the corners of his mouth. “Or takes my breath away for a while, should I say.”

His companion’s cheeks go red very quickly, dark eyes big and wide, and Keith thinks it’s the cutest, most endearing thing he’s ever seen.

“You’re so easy to embarrass, Shiro,” he chuckles, and Shiro pouts again, kissing Keith again in a vain attempt to distract him. “I thought wolves were supposed to be these fearsome beasts,” Keith laughs against his lips, “but I ended up with the least intimidating wolf to ever exist.”

“Hey,” Shiro protests against him, lips trailing over Keith’s cheek, nuzzling against him, “I’m plenty intimidating. I just don’t intimidate _you_.”

Keith hums and pulls him back to kiss him properly and another handful of minutes are spent trading soft, deep kisses that steal Keith’s breath away.

“I really need to get going,” Keith gasps, tilting his head to accommodate Shiro kissing over his neck. “Grandma’s gonna wonder where I am.”

Reluctantly, Shiro pulls away, one last kiss placed on Keith’s swollen lips. “Okay,” he sighs dejectedly, pouting. “Can I walk you the rest of the way?”

Keith straightens his coat, pulling his hood back up and hitching his satchel into place before taking Shiro’s arm and burrowing into his side. “Like I’m gonna pass up having my own personal portable heater,” he scoffs, and Shiro smiles.

When the cottage comes into view, Keith pauses, turning to meet Shiro in one more kiss.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Keith asks, and Shiro takes his hand, presses a kiss to the back.

“Mm, I look forward to it,” Shiro says, voice low. His dark eyes flash with hunger and heat, and his fangs are sharp when he grins. “This wolf is gonna eat you up.”

Keith shivers and it has nothing to do with the winter air.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell with me about sheith on tumblr im always yelling about the soft space bfs over there
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://duscaenorange.tumblr.com)


End file.
